


The Keeper's Arse

by dancing_at_the_disco



Series: Lee ♥️ Oliver [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, M/M, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_at_the_disco/pseuds/dancing_at_the_disco
Summary: Just a friendly game of Quidditch. Right?In which Draco and Harry make out too much, Fred, George, and Lee shatter a statue of Snape, and Lee likes Oliver Wood's arse.All characters belong to JK Rowling.Comments and kudos mean the world to me!
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lee Jordan/Oliver Wood
Series: Lee ♥️ Oliver [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655194
Kudos: 22





	The Keeper's Arse

It was only a year after the war when Harry brought the subject up. He was having dinner with Katie, Lee, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Draco, and the Weasleys- the usual gang.  
“Would you guys be interested in a friendly game of Quidditch?” he asked. Instantly, he had everyone’s attention. None of them have really played since school.  
“How do you figure?” That was Angelina.  
“Well. . .” began Harry. “Wood contacted me this morning. He thought it would be fun, for old time’s sake. We’d play against some old Slytherins.”  
“Like who?”  
“Some of Draco’s old team. Marcus Flint, Goyle, the like.”  
“I’m down Draco didn't have to stop to think.  
“I’m in,” added Angelina. Katie and Angelina followed. All eyes turned to George.  
“No,” he mumbled, looking down. “Not without Freddie. I’ll watch, though.”  
“Ron? Ginny?” asked Harry. They both nodded. “Excellent, then. I’ll tell Wood.”  
“I’m going to enjoy beating your arse,” whispered Draco.  
“The only place you can beat my arse is in bed,” retorted Harry, maybe a little too loudly.  
“Thanks for oversharing,” interrupted Ron. the tips of his ears were going red. He still reacted like this every time, even after nearly a year.  
“Sorry.” Harry grinned at Draco in a way that made it clear to everyone he wasn’t at all sorry.  
“Where are you playing?” asked George suddenly. He’d been quiet since Harry brought the topic up.  
“Hogwarts.”  
George looked back down at his plate with a small, sad smile.

That night, when Angelina headed to bed, George didn't follow her.  
“I’m sleeping with Lee tonight,” he said softly.  
She nodded. They all knew talking about Quidditch made him miss Fred even more, and sometimes the only one who could understand was their third twin.  
“Good night, then. See you in the morning.”  
George waved as he slipped into Lee’s room.  
“Come to seduce me?” teased Lee as Geroge made his way to the bed.  
“Very funny. Now scooch over.” George threw his pillow and blanket on the bed.  
Lee was silent for a moment.  
“Do you remember. . .” he began. “When we snuck into the Forbidden Forest for the first time?”  
“In first year?” George smiled. “Of course. We were terrified. But then Fred kept wanting to go back.”  
Lee laughed. “He loved that spider, Merlin knows why. I never forgot the stories he told the first years the year after that.”  
“He had the best ideas.” George sighed, blinking back tears all of a sudden. “I just went along with most of his jokes.”  
“The plans were mostly his. But you were- are- better at the details.”  
“Lee?”  
“Yeah?”  
George pulled the blanket over himself. “He wrote letters. In-case-I-die letters. We both did.”  
“To each other?”  
“To you. We never thought just one of us would survive.”  
In the dim light, Lee could see George crying. He threw an arm around him.  
“And I never told you,” continued George. “I kept it, because it was the last piece I had of him. I’m sorry.”  
“I’m not mad.” Lee knew he should be. Fred was his best friend, too. But how could he be, when George looks like that?  
“You should be,” George pulled a package from his pocket. “This is for you.”  
Lee held the package in his hands tentatively.  
“Thank you, George.” He didn't have the emotional strength for this yet. Lee laid the package on the ground. “Now you should sleep.”  
Still, it was a long time before either of them fell asleep.

Harry had news in the morning.  
“Wood wants us to go to Hogwarts today. So we can train for the match next week,” he announced.  
Instantly, Alicia, Angelina, and Katie groaned in unison. Even George winced in sympathy.  
“What?” asked Ginny, looking around.  
“Wood’s practices are brutal,” explained Harry. “When you’re in shape. Which I am not.”  
Ginny grinned. “I do play for the Harpies, you know.”  
“So you should be better equipped than most of us,” commented Katie. “I can already feel the bloody calluses.”  
“Wood is manager-in-training for the Chudley Cannons,” added Alicia.  
“You’ll see,” said Harry. “Who’s laughing at the end of the day.”

When they arrived at Hogwarts, Wood was already waiting in his practice robes. He looked extremely eager, while everyone else looked apprehensive.  
“Who do we have?” he asked right away. “We only have a week, y’know. Oh, and I see you brought our commentator. Do you still have it, Jordan?”  
To everyone’s surprise, Lee is speechless. It took him a moment to reply.  
“Uh, yeah. I still commentate on the weekends.”  
Wood turned his attention to his players, and George tugged on Lee’s arm.  
“Let’s go explore.”  
“Explore? We know every inch of this castle.”  
“It’s been a while.”

Minerva McGonagall was in her office, writing a letter to the Minister of Magic, when she heard a crash. The sound came from the Potions wing.  
“Why, of all places, would you haunt Snape’s classrooms?” is the first thing she heard when she headed to investigate.  
“Where better to cause trouble? Peeves already claimed Umbridge’s office,” came the answer. “Besides, this place holds the best memories.”  
When McGonagall peered into the classroom, she saw George Weasley, Lee Jordan, and the ghost of Fred Weasley gathered around a shattered statue of Snape.  
“Really?” she asked, pretending not to notice the watery eyes around the circle.  
“It was an accident,” protested George immediately. “I was just looking, then Fred scared me.”  
“And it just happened to be by Professor Snape?”  
“I think Fred might’ve planned that bit.”  
McGonagall just shook her head. “Will you at least repair the statue?”  
“You know,” spoke up Lee. “Minnie- Professor-”  
“Headmaster.”  
“Headmaster. We’ve been standing here thinking about it, and we can’t bring ourselves to do it.”  
“Of course not. Reparo.” Then she left, shaking her head.  
“Just like old times,” commented Fred cheerily.  
“She missed us,” added George.

Sure enough, Ginny was complaining more vocally than everyone else when they finally sat down to eat.  
“I wouldn’t be a bloody Cannon if they paid me,” she announced.  
The rest of the team just smirked at her. Wood didn't even look up from his conversation with Lee.  
“When did Malfoy join our group?” whispered Fred.  
George laughed. “Almost a year ago. Him and Harry are dating. And fucking.”  
That shut him up for a minute. It usually had that effect on people.

“They’re not worth the risk,” argued Oliver, resting his arm on the table. “Who wants to eat toilet paper flavored food?”  
“It’s part of the process, though,” shot back Lee. “Then you get the really good ones.”  
“But there aren’t enough!” Oliver scooted a little closer to Lee so he could be heard over Ginny’s complaining. “You get way more bad ones than good ones.”  
Lee just laughed. “Then what do you eat? Oatmeal and toast?”  
“Of course not! I eat Sugar Quills like a civilized human being.”  
“Sugar quills? You pick Sugar Quills over Every-Flavor Beans?” Lee sighed. “I don’t think this is going to work out, Oliver. I can’t be with someone who prefers Sugar Quills.”  
They both blush a little at the wording.  
“You can have all the Beans in the relationship, though. So it’s actually better.”  
“But what will we serve at the wedding, then?”  
“What?”  
“What?”  
They both laugh.

The next four days fell into a kind of pattern. The players got up early and practiced hard throughout the day. George and Lee wandered the castle with Fred, laughing and causing trouble and distracting Oliver at every possible opportunity.  
Their group had staked out the Gryffindor common room. At the moment, it was covered in pillows and blankets and bags of stuff. The setup was a little awkward when Harry and Draco wanted to make out, but everyone was used to that anyways. Except Fred, of course, but it didn't take long.  
Every night, George fell asleep with Fred holding his hand.  
Until the day of the big game. Hogwarts students flooded from the castle, talking excitedly.  
The mood in the changing room was a little grimmer.  
“Okay,” said Wood. “Head in the game, people. Harry, I don’t care that that’s your boyfriend out there. Right now, he’s an enemy.”  
“No problem,” answered Harry easily. “We have a bet. He’s going to be buying me dinner for a month.”  
“I’m sure that’s all the bet is,” scoffs Katie.  
Harry just winks at her.  
“That’s the spirit.” Wood turned to the rest of them. “We can do this. We haven’t had long, but we’ve made the best of our time. Now let’s get out there. We have a game to win.”  
And what a game it was. Harry mostly ignored the familiar sounds of the game as he flew: the crack of bludgers hitting wood, the cheers or groans of the crowd, the wind whistling, Lee going on about someone’s- Wood’s?- arse, Mcgonagall yelling at him. . .  
The score remained tied as he searched, making it really a fight between him and Draco. This, too, felt familiar.  
Finally, when the score was 100-90, Slytherin, he spotted the Golden Snitch. It was hovering right by the goals, and Wood moved aside as he flew over, letting another goal in.  
But it ended up not mattering, as his fingers closed around the Snitch.

“Blimey, he’s got it!” shouted George, sitting in the stands beside Fred.  
“I wonder what had Wood so distracted,” said Fred. “He let so many in.”  
They watched as the teams shook hands. Fred shook his head when Harry pulled Draco in for a kiss. George laughed at his expression.  
“We’ve all walked in on them at least partially undressed,” he explained. “That was practically nothing.”

“All that talk about ‘heads in the game’ and then you let in eleven goals,” teased Harry.  
“I was. . . distracted.” Wood stared into the distance. “Good thing my Cannons didn't see that.”  
“Actually, I think I heard some girls squealing about famous Quidditch players.”  
Wood just buried his face in his hands and groaned.  
Lee came up behind Wood. “Eleven goals, Oliver?”  
Wood blushed at this. “Maybe if you hadn’t been going on about my arse. . .”  
Harry took this as an opportunity to slip away.  
“It’s such a fine arse, though.”  
“The first- years kept giggling!”  
“Let them giggle.”  
Without warning, Lee leaned in and kissed Oliver, full on the lips.  
“I think I like you.”  
Oliver Wood was too stunned to say anything. But as they began making their way to their friends, he wordlessly slipped his hand into Lee’s.

The mood was light for the rest of the day. The game had cheered everyone up, and Fred and George took delight in teasing Lee about his new- boyfriend? possibly?  
But as they settled down for the night, everyone grew quiet. They knew that tomorrow their brief vacation would be over, and they would go their separate ways.  
“Freddie?” George’s voice was quiet. “Do you reckon you’ll be here forever?”  
Fred thought for a while. “I think I’m waiting for you.  
‘ George started to say something, but Fred wasn’t done.  
“I won’t mind waiting a long time, though. I hope I do.”

Everyone was pretending to be asleep when Lee crept out of bed and walked over to Wood.  
“Walk with me?” he whispered.  
Wood got up and they left the room.  
Instantly, everyone was up again- except Harry, who was actually asleep with his head in Draco’s lap. The Slytherin absently stroked his hair as they theorized about their missing friends.  
Lee and Oliver walked in silence for a bit. The two men had been talking and- Lee was pretty sure- flirting for the past week, but the kiss had shocked both of them.  
Oliver finally broke the silence. “I think I like you too.”  
Lee’s smile mirrored his own thoughts.  
“Do you want to go out?” he asked. “Sometime this week, maybe.”  
“Of course,” agreed Oliver. “I would love to go out with you.”  
They lapsed into comfortable conversation, making plans and sharing stories. When they arrived back in the common room, everything was as they had left it. Lee and Oliver bid each other good night, with matching smiles on their faces.

The next day was a blur of packing and good-byes for everyone. They pretended not to tear up when Fred and George hugged farewell, but they all did. And they pretended not to stare when Lee and Wood hugged farewell, but they all did. They laughed and cried and hugged, but in the end they all went their separate ways, to face reality.


End file.
